


Only One

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Caretaking, Children, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), F/M, Family Feels, Feelings, Force-Sensitive Reader, Kid Fic, Knight Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Redemption, Orphans, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Sith, The Dark Side of the Force, kylo ren fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination
Summary: Kylo goes into a village for a raid to retrieve any potential intel for the First Order. Upon slashing through the place like a hurricane, he comes face to face with something he wasn’t expecting. A small girl who ends up winning over the Knight’s empathy. Deciding he can’t abandon her in the remnants of his enraged destruction, he takes the girl back with him to the base.





	1. Chapter 1

With a hiss of steam, the sleak metal ramp carefully lowered onto the dirt floor beneath the shuttle. As it opened to the space outside, the sounds of chaos grew louder as the overwhelming heat from the growing fires hit the front of the armor waiting to exit. The flames were raging and crackling, under the dark covering of night. It was the perfect backdrop for Kylo’s typical ominous and anticipated entrance. Stalking forcefully down the ramp and out of his command shuttle he took in the sight in front of him of the already burning village, fists clenched at his sides as the black leather squeaked. After completing his training, Kylo was more determined than ever to prove himself and his worth in this war. That scavenger may have compromised his strength for a moment in time, but it was just that, a moment. Time was relentless and with or without them it would keep going. He was too brutal of a force to let such a small event or time itself set him back. Despite his continuing inner struggle and conflicting emotions, he forced himself to carry on. He would have the power he desired, and he would surely finish what was started. He couldn’t quit now. He was in far too deep. As his boots stomped against the dirt ground, the dust billowed into the air following the swift motion of his cloak.

Shoulders stiff and commanding, with troopers filing through the city, Kylo made his way past the various homes and shops. Screams and pleas grazed his ears with every step forward he took. The visuals of villagers sobbing as they fell onto their knees pleading for mercy or physically curling their arms inwards as they begged to be spared with blasters held to them, were all passing his gaze as he kept his pace. The auras of mounting anxiety and crippling fear rippling past him. At this point the smoke was just like any other scent, the screams and cries like white noise, the desperate and pleaing auras a nuissance, and the visuals of people crumpling to the ground begging was about as moving as the visual of a pen to him. His years on the dark side, even with his inner turmoil, had made him immune to the reality that was war. He had more important things to consider rather than measely villagers and their feelings. Their existence was far from relevant to him. As the troopers collected a few of the villagers into a circle in the center of all of their homes, Kylo approached. Observing the villagers briefly he felt the waves of fear as well as anger ripple off of them. In front of this group were two young men and a woman, all soiled in dirt and obviously bruised from attempting to escape.

“What do we have here?”

“Sir we have reason to believe these specific residents were aiding the Resistance with weapons and intel. Their village has also housed them recently. Trying to keep them from us.”

Tilting his head Kylo took in their appearances, no familiar faces. From observing them he could sense the difference in attitude they held about this interaction. Unlike their fellow citizens, they were unafraid, they were defiant, stubborn, frustrated. All of which to Kylo was soon to be revealed as foolish.

“Is that so?”

“We could never support such a horrendous and trecherous organization such as yours. It’s built on lies…gluttony-”

“And yours isn’t?”

The man swallowed, the sweat from the building heat of the spreading fires rolling down his dark skin. He kept his eyes focused on Kylo’s visor, remaining defiant.

“The Resistance will not-”

Before the man could finish Kylo abruptly turned on his saber, slashing the blade straight through the young man. As his body crumpled to the ground, people nearby screaming even louder and his commrades gasped, Kylo’s shoulders heaved. Slowly he turned his masked gaze back to the other two, standing in front of the collection of fearful villagers. From behind him Kylo could hear one of his troopers approaching, halting for a moment.

“Commander?”

Kylo looked them all over again, with barely a second thought he nodded his head to the side where the villagers stood.

“Kill them all.”

He said it with no emotion. They were three words he almost never had to force out of his mouth, they simply rolled off at this point in his life. Nodding the troopers all aimed their blasters to the congregation of villagers who all clung to each other desperately. As the shots fired into the cluster of people, Kylo faced the burning village, his gloved hands clasped behind his back. WIthin moments the troopers all filed out from the center of the village, continuing their search as they disregarded the pile of villagers.

As his gaze scanned the perimeter, Kylo suddenly picked up on a softer sound. The troopers had all filed away to homes further down the dirt road, obviously not causing this softer tune. Sensing another presence, Kylo turned his head to an untouched bush of brown leaves behind him, he narrowed his eyes under the mask. There was definitely a presence of life behind the plant. Stalking towards it, he wasted no time taking five simple and aggressive strides forward. Finally approaching the brush he forcefully pushed the leaves out of his way with one swift motion from his gloved hand to reveal what was hiding inside them.

Curled up, shivering uncontrollably, was a small girl, no older than 5, with wavy dark brown hair hanging over her shoulders. Her large doe brown eyes were bloodshot and flowing with tears as she looked up at Kylo’s expressionless mask. Her small hands were curled up close to her pale round face, trying to cover her quivering lip as she could see it moving in the reflection of his masks silver decals. Terror. Sheer terror is what he could feel eminating from this little being. Her little frame was shaking so visibly and forcefully it was a wonder how she hadn’t tumbled out from behind the brush. From what Kylo could see in her frantic thoughts, her parents had been amongst the murdered villagers. Thus, she had witnessed their death first hand. Likely scarred deep inside from what her innocent eyes had just witnessed.

He wasn’t sure how, or what, but something inside of him was pleaing for him to not make this girl another casuality. Some force within his mind was pulling at the smallest fraction of his heart. He was supposed to be enraged, see this child as yet another obstacle, and somehow he felt anything but. Instead, in an odd sort of way Kylo empathized with her. He somehow felt her pain and fear. The longer he looked at her and his prior rage faded, he saw himself. Her appearance was much like his would have been at that age, had he been born a female. Her big brown eyes welling with tears resembled the way he once looked after terrifying nightmares, or near escapes with his father. Her quivering pink lips looked a lot like the expression he remembered his mother kneeling in front of with a look of earnest concern. Her tiny frame shivering was much like his had once been when he would curl into himself and shiver frantically after hearing that eerie voice call to him, sobbing into his pillows. He was looking at an almost disturbingly accurate recreation of the child he once was.

With the rage and impatience he felt moments ago melting within seconds, Kylo’s attitude suddenly shifted. As the empathy washed over him, he slowly moved his hands up to his mask, releasing the hissing sound. Gently he removed his mask and placed it under his arm as he kneeled down to the small girls eye level. Crouching his large frame closer to the ground he could feel the girls curiosity peak. She was obviously still horrified, but in seeing his sudden change of appearance, she was oddly comforted. Likely his appearance was very similar to that of her father. Keeping his voice soft Kylo decided to speak to her.

“It’s alright…don’t cry.”

Sniffling her little nose she looked Kylo’s face over, spending an extra moment observing his deep brown eyes, now beginning to well with his own tears. Her small frame slowly started to still. The heaving sobs were subsiding as she simply stared back at Kylo.

“You’ll be okay.”

Faced with this visual of the small child, Kylo couldn’t help himself from slipping into a state of depressive reflection and empathy. Her appearance was almost too much for him to handle, out of all the things he expected to deal with today, this was nowhere near any of it. Before he could stop himself his tears started flowing down his pale cheeks as his crouched figure fell onto knees. Peering back up to the girl he felt her aura shift, she now felt empathy. Internally he chuckled to himself, of all the beings in the galaxy he was one of the last who was worthy of the untainted empathy from a child. In an unexpected change, the small girl stood from her spot in the bushes, bringing herself forward. Furrowing his brows Kylo watched as she slowly revealed herself fully into the open space where Kylo was crouched.

With some unknown and unexpected wave of emotion Kylo took the small girl into his broad arms, bringing her into a hug. In that instant he could feel himself let go of his composure, letting the tears pass freely. His tears only grew worse as the small child wrapped her own arms around him. His back heaving slightly with each sob that racked through his hunched body. If there was a moment he was relieved there were no troopers or witnesses present it was now. His uninhibited emotion could finally be released without consequence.

“You’ll be ok.”

At that point, after minutes of simply clutching onto this small girl, he wasn’t sure if he was speaking more to himself or to her. Either way it was relevant. Though he couldn’t assure she nor himself would actually be okay, he hoped at least a verbal expression of hope would suffice. Sniffling he finally decided to pull away, looking over her tear stained face. With a faint smirk he lightly patted her shoulder, slowly bringing himself back to a standing position. Wiping his nose onto his sleeve he took a deep breath as he moved to place the helmet back onto his head. He halted his motion as he felt a little tug on the lower portion of his robes. Glancing down he was met with the same soft, bloodshot, chocolate brown eyes looking up at him. Releasing a wavering sigh, he held his helmet still for a moment more.

“What?”

She said nothing, instead pulling up a side of his robes to place herself under them. Shaking his head Kylo moved his helmet under his arm as he reached his arm down towards her.

“What are you doing?”

Avoiding his grip the girl curled herself up against his left leg with the edge of his cloak wrapped around her. With the same earnest eyes she kept her gaze on Kylo as she snuggled her small frame against his calf.

“No.”

Still remaining silent she kept her eyes on Kylo, her lip just barely pouting. Though he was trying to defy her, he couldn’t deny his deep sympathy for her. She had witnessed the horror of murder, she likely had no home to go to, her parents were dead, and it was all his fault. Though they didn’t die at his hands, it was at his command. Frustrated with his sudden feeling of guilt, something he had not felt since Han’s death, Kylo sighed looking down at the little girl. He was likely all she had at this point other than the plot of dirt they were standing on.

“Hold on tight, stay quiet.”

The girl nodded slowly as she wrapped herself further with her legs around Kylo’s calf, assuring the corner of his cloak covered her small body entirely. After she settled in comfortably, Kylo began his walk back to the command shuttle. Surprisingly taking the same strides of ease and precision even with this new addition to his leg. The girl remained silent, simply nestling her head into Kylo’s leg, as if she wasn’t clinging onto the leg of a stranger.

* * *

 

With his arrival onto the base, Kylo took a deep breath through the mask as he moved down the ramp, the small girl still latched onto his leg like a leach. Surprisingly getting no glances from troopers or officers Kylo quickly made his way down the halls, thinking through the whole scenario. His mind was frantic with scenarios of what could happen to her, what could happen to him, what he could possibly do at this point. He was the commander of the First Order, keeping this girl wouldn’t be some sort of easy task. He had absolutely no experience with children, also considering he could barely take care of himself some days, he wasn’t exactly an ideal caretaker. How was he going to possibly manage helping this small being? She wasn’t force sensitive, at least not that Kylo could sense, already making her a target for Snoke if she was of no use. He wasn’t prepared to send her to Hux for conditioning, surely she didn’t have to suffer the way children kidnapped from their homes did. That’s when it hit him.

(Y/N).

(Y/N) could help him with this. If anything she could help him formulate a plan or at least generate ideas of what to do with this small child. Passing hall after hall, Kylo finally reached the sector where (Y/N)’s and his own quarters were located. Approaching the blast doors Kylo forcefully hit his fist to the metal at least 5 times. As his fist fell to his side he looked down to his calf again, the small girl still looking up at him curiously. After a moment the blast doors hissed open, revealing (Y/N) in her casual pajamas, hair disheveled, and her arms crossed over her chest.

“This better be good Master Ren, it’s past midnight and I’m supposed to be up at the-”

“I need to speak with you, urgently.”

“If this has to do with our relationship it can honestly wa-”

“It involves more than that.”

Arching her brow, (Y/N) uncrossed her arms as she gestured for Kylo to enter her quarters. Swiftly he walked into her quarters, inviting himself into her living room area. Shaking her head (Y/N) marched over to Kylo as the blast doors hissed shut behind her.

“What’s going on Ren?”

Carefully removing his helmet, Kylo took it in his palms and set it aside on her coffee table. Brining his soft gaze back to her he sighed.

“I need help.”

She scoffed, “Yeah as your apprentice and significant other I’m quite aware of your issues.”

He rolled his eyes, frustrated with her snide remarks. Suddenly sensing the other presence of life in the room, (Y/N)’s eyes started scanning the area. As far as her eyes went, she couldn’t seem to find any other presence amongst them.

_Look down._

Kylo’s echoing voice in her mind caught her attention suddenly. He just barely nodded his head down towards the ground. Taking the hint (Y/N) brought her eyes downward, only to have her brows knit together. From underneath Kylo’s black cloak was a small girl staring at her with doe brown eyes. Her small frame was clutched onto Kylo’s calf as if it was her life support. Bringing her eyes back up to Kylo, (Y/N)’s brows remained knitted.

“Why is there a kid attached to your leg? …Is this some offspring of yours you decided to keep a secret?”

“No. It’s a long story, but I need you to help me now to come up with some ideas.”

“Ideas? Offff?”

“How to keep her on the base safely.”

(Y/N)’s brows shot up in surprise. Had someone interfered with Kylo’s mental well being? Protecting a child? Not to mention one that was not of his own flesh and blood? That was surely something out of character.

“What?!”

“I told you it’s a long story, but please…I can’t..”

“You’re Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of the Ren, Commander of the First Order, I’m pretty sure you could if you wanted to.”

Kylo’s brows furrowed in frustration as he glared at (Y/N). Bringing himself closer to her, he towered over her, staring straight into her eyes.

“I don’t want to, I can’t explain it, I just want you to help me. Can you put aside your attitude for five minutes and do that? Or is that too much to ask of you?”

Clenching her jaw, (Y/N) stared back into Kylo’s brown orbs, burning with intensity. He was obviously passionate about this, despite his conflicted aura. Though conflict within him was really nothing new. At least he was consistent.

“Fine…fine I’ll help you. Only because of our…situation. What do you need?”

“I need you to help me take care of her, I don’t know of any place we can leave her where she won’t be sold into some kind of slavery or labor. If I give her to Hux or Phasma they’ll send her to conditioning and likely destroy her psyche. I’d rather she stays here with me.”

(Y/N) chuckled, “For once a child is actually safer with you than out in the galaxy?”

He nodded, his expression remaining serious despite (Y/N)’s attempt at humor.

“Yes. She has nothing. It’s all gone. She willingly followed me here…even after what I did. She watched me do it, and still…she reacted like this. The least I could do after destroying everything she had is to give her some form of protection. She could become a vital part of the Order later in life, we never know.”

Dropping her grin, (Y/N) looked down to the little girl who was still peering up between the two of them, curiosity evident in her eyes. She looked back to Kylo with her lips parting.

“She…she willingly followed you? …You?”

He nodded, “I don’t know why…maybe I look like her father, but she hasn’t once flinched away from me since I came into contact with her.”

Smiling (Y/N) looked down to the little girl. Though she was dedicated to the dark side, she couldn’t deny that the sight of a small child finding comfort in Kylo was endearing and warmed her typically cold heart.

“So what they say about children is true…”

“What do we do?”

(Y/N) shrugged, “Lie to Snoke, say you sensed the force deep within her and we keep her with us. Say you took her away from the planet before the Resistance found her.”

“You want me to lie to the Supreme Leader?”

“It’s not like you haven’t lied before Kylo.”

“That was different (Y/N).”

“Was it?”

“Yes entirely, I-”

“You want her to die?”

Kylo looked down to the small child, hoping to stars she didn’t hear them use that word. Sure enough, her eyes were still intently watching the two of them, just watching the interaction unfold, unmoved.

“No.”

“Alright then, do what needs to be done.”

Taking a step back, (Y/N) slowly crouched down to the eye level of the small girl.

“You never know…one day it could be the truth. She could be more powerful than you and I. Bring the galaxy to their knees with her mighty will.”

As her eyes met the glistening ones of the small girl, (Y/N) smiled. After a moment she stood again, looking Kylo in the eyes once again she crossed her arms over her chest.

“What say you?”

Kylo once again looked down to the little girl, who brought her gaze back up to Kylo, as if knowing that (Y/N) was waiting for his response on her fate. (Y/N) did have a point, though Kylo did have visions from the force, there was plenty of things to await in the future that he couldn’t anticipate. The force and life itself were constantly shifting with every passing second. This girl could in fact be force sensitive one day. Maybe that was why fate had placed him there, in such a vulnerable state, sobbing into the shoulder of this small child. Or at least that’s what he sold himself on.

“Yes…we’ll keep her with us. Surely the Supreme Leader will not question me on this if I keep my intentions with strengthing the First Order.”

“Then it’s settled. She has a new home.”

Both Kylo and (Y/N) looked down at the girl with faint smiles.

“What’s her name?”

“From what I gather in her thoughts, her parents called her Amra.”

“Well, welcome to the First Order Amra.”

The girl simply looked between them, still remaining silent, but she graced them with a little hint of a grin. For once, Kylo had felt emotions he was sure he would have buried deep inside under heaps of other things like his anger. It came about unexpectedly, surely unwelcomed and unfiltered, but in a way, he was content with it. In its own way, it was affirmation that he was still very much human. Despite his choices and actions, he was human.

“Alright well I’m going to bed, and seeing as you brought her here, she’s staying with you.”

Kylo’s brows raised as he looked to (Y/N), “What?”

“You heard me. You brought her here, she stays with you. Just put up a cot next to your bed, she’ll be fine.”

“But (Y/N)-”

“Goodnight Master. Nighty night Amra.”

Before Kylo could get in another word (Y/N) walked off to her bedroom waving behind her to Kylo. As the door to her bedroom shut Kylo sighed, looking back down to Amra who was still staring at him.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

Trudging back out the blast doors, Kylo made his way back to his quarters with the small girl still clutching onto his calf.

* * *

 

Walking inside his quarters, once he reached the bedroom he finally reached an arm down and gently tugged on Amra’s arm.

“Hey..it’s time to let go now…come on.”

She shook her head as she held onto his leg still. Kylo released a frustrated sigh.

“You have to sleep. You can’t sleep attached to my leg, okay? I’m not going anywhere, you just need to let go.”

Amra looked up at his hunched frame, eyes boring into hers. Finally after a moment of silence she complied with his wishes and started unwrapping herself from his leg. As she stood at her full height, which still seemed as though she were practically a baby compared to Kylo, she looked up to him.

“Thank you. I’ll get your bed ready, just wait here.”

Amra patiently watched as Kylo dug into one of his few armoires, carefully pulling out a cot. Walking back over to the side of his bed he gently unfolded it and set it upright, just a foot away from his bed. Grabbing a few pillows from the side of his bed he placed them at the head of the cot. Looking around the room he tried to think through what she could possibly use as a blanket. He wasn’t exactly one to give up his own blankets, being the mostly self-serving man he was. Suddenly he looked down, smirking at his own idea. With a quick snap he unclasped his cloak from his uniform and laid it over the cot. He turned to Amra as he patted the cot.

“This is your bed okay?”

She just stared at him silently. He pointed to his bed.

“This is my bed. I’m right here. Okay?”

Nodding Amra walked forward to her little cot, observing it before she looked up at Kylo. Looking down to the cot he realized the height difference. Sighing he carefully gripped onto her sides and placed her onto the cot. She still kept her eyes locked onto him as he let go. “Now what?” She pulled on the cloak just slightly, signaling him to tuck her in.

“What have I gotten myself into?”

Groaning for a moment, Kylo hovered over her small bed, allowing her to comfortably place herself into the bed. With a quick whisp of the fabric he covered her small frame with his cloak. As it fell over her, he sloppily tucked it under her sides, just barely.

“Better?”

She nodded with a smile. Turning onto her side, nestling her face into her pillow. As Kylo finally laid down on his bed he released a sigh of content, his eyes fluttering as he felt the soft material under his weight. Turning his head to the side he watched Amra let out an adorably large yawn, tucking the cloak closer to her as she comfortably nestled herself into it. His lips just barely twitched into a smile at the sight. Pulling himself under the covers, he too rolled onto his side and yawned. This day surely hadn’t unfolded how he had planned, and likely neither would the days following. It was going to be quite an adventure for the dark knight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After deciding it’s better to keep Amra on the base, Kylo takes her in as his new tiny roommate. Trying to understand this child and how to care for her Kylo struggles, but is determined. (Y/N) helps as much as she can, but cannot help when Kylo takes his new little shadow to be approved by the Supreme Leader.

_“Daddy! No!”_

_Looking in front of him Kylo saw the small girl screaming, tears streaming down her round face as her skin grew incredibly red. Sobs racked through her tiny frame as she released another blood curling scream._

_“No!!”_

_Turning behind him Kylo saw nothing at first, just open space all blazing with crackling flames. The girls eyes had been looking towards Kylo, yet he was sure she would be crying for a man standing behind him. Peering down to the ground in front of him, Kylo also saw nothing, just dusty soil beneath his heavy boots. What could this girl be screaming for?_

_Bringing his gaze up once again, Kylo’s heart nearly stopped entirely. The girl standing before him, was now him, or more accurately, a small Ben Solo. The same head of fluffy raven hair, the small stature trembling in fear with watery brown eyes. With his bottom lip quivering now as he took in the sight of his once youthful self, he heard a similar cry._

_“Daddy!! No!!”_

_Suddenly shaking from the anticipation, Kylo slowly turned his gaze behind him only to have his heart sink deep into his gut. Behind him was the same face that had haunted him for months now, the face that he was sure would be etched into his mind for the rest of his life. Han Solo, only in his last moments, the saber ignited through him. In a surge of overwhelming sorrow and regret Kylo lunged towards Han._

_“Wait no!”_

_The instant he reached for his fathers hand as he fell back, the figure disappeared entirely as if he had been a plume of smoke. Seeing nothing but his shaking hands before him, Kylo fell to his knees as the flames around him grew closer._

_“The Supreme Leader is wise.”_

_He heard his voice echo throughout the area._

_“It’s too late.”_

* * *

 

Jolting up from his slumber, Kylo sat up in his bed, his body still shaking as he took heavy breaths. Trying to even his breathing Kylo shut his eyes once again, attempting to breath in and out. As his chest rose and fell, slowly bringing his heart rate back to normal, he looked to his right. To his relief, Amra was still curled up under his robe on the small cot soundly sleeping. Running a hand through his hair, Kylo slumped into the covers once again, feeling practically lifeless. Nightmares had plagued him his whole life, thanks to Snoke, as he grew older however, it appeared that they wore him down even more. The more he realized the weight of his decision to be on the Dark side, the more these nightmares ripped at his already aching and torn heart.

Looking back over to Amra, Kylo released a sigh. Though he was providing her a sort of safe haven, Kylo couldn’t help but fret and stress over his impending meeting with the Supreme Leader. (Y/N) was right that it should be no feat for him to simply lie and save Amra from a worse fate, yet he couldn’t help but worry that the worst possible scenario would unfold. The Supreme Leader may not have been a Sith, or an avid force user, but he was surely a dormant force to be reckoned with. One wrong move and Kylo would be finished, along with anyone who may have assisted him.

Although he couldn’t understand to a full extent why he cared for this small girl, he knew that from within himself, he felt the overwhelming need to protect her, spare her from the fate her parents had suffered under his command. This newfound guilt, though he was reluctant to acknowledge it, was knawing away at him and he needed to quel its hunger. So long as he was protecting Amra, he was sure this guilt would be kept at bay.

* * *

 

After laying motionless, staring at the ceiling as if it were the most fascinating thing to ever exist, Kylo suddenly heard a soft shuffling off to the side. Looking over to the cot next to his bed, he watched as the robe started to move with the softest yawn coming from underneath it. In an odd sort of way, Kylo found the sound endearing. Propping himself onto his right side with his elbow, he waited for Amra to fully awake to start their day. Within a short moment Amra turned herself over, robe still wrapped tightly around her body, as she brought her heavy eyes to Kylo. Kylo gave her a short nod.

“Morning Amra.”

With a bear like yawn escaping his mouth as he stretched his long limbs, Kylo started to sit up properly. Hearing the small pop and crack of his joints, he released a hum of satisfaction as his muscles returned to their relaxed state. Throwing his legs out from under the covers, he made his way towards the kitchenette area, shuffling through the cabinets. Assembling a decent breakfast for himself inside a bowl, he quickly assured it was well mixed before taking it to the dining table. Quickly spooning bite after bite into his mouth, Kylo suddenly took notice of the feeling of a presence close to him. Still chewing, he looked up from his bowl to see Amra watching his bowl of food intently, her doe eyes glistening under the dim lights of his quarters. Looking between her and the dish Kylo’s brows raised slightly.

“O-oh…do you…would you like some?”

Observing his gesture towards the bowl he was eating out of she hesitantly nodded. Still holding his robe close to her, she shuffled over to him with the black fabric flowing behind her as it glided over the floor. Finally getting close to Kylo, she looked up to him with her big brown eyes patiently. Sensing her hunger Kylo tried to formulate a way in which he could feed her, looking between her and the bowl. Realizing his predicament, he sighed faintly. Shifting his weight in his seat, he turned to face her small stature, with his spoon in hand. Carefully bringing it in front of her face, his large hands shaking, he waited until it was close to her mouth. Her eyes peered down at the shaking spoon then to Kylo. Kylo raised his brows with a single nod.

“Go on.”

Amra slowly opened her mouth, closing her eyes as she waited for Kylo to bring the spoon to her. Unaware of this, Kylo continued to hold the spoon close to her mouth, confused by her gesture. Arching a brow Kylo searched her expression, trying to understand what in stars she was doing. As her eyes slowly opened, wondering what was taking so long, Kylo looked to the spoon once again, finally realizing what she was waiting for.

“Oohh.”

He nodded as Amra closed her eyes once again keeping her mouth open. With his still shaking hand Kylo slowly brought the spoon to her, afraid of pushing it any further into her mouth. Though he was generally unaware of his sheer strength, in front of this small child he was suddenly aware that one aggressive slip could choke her or unintentionally harm her. As Amra finally had the food she gave Kylo a small grin.

“Good?”

She nodded as Kylo released a faint sigh of relief.

“Here, have more.”

* * *

 

After assuring both him and Amra were fed, Kylo took her along with him to carry out his morning duties. Reluctantly he slowed his pace marching through the halls to assure Amra could easily keep up with his long strides. Her small legs, though quick, were not capable of matching his steps. His slower movements suddenly made him more aware of the passing acitivty in the halls, far more keen to hear the thoughts of those walking past him. Of course, all of the thoughts he caught in that moment pertained to Amra.

_What in the galaxy is a small child doing with Kylo Ren?_

_Does he have a child?_

_What the?_

_Someone actually carried Kylo Ren’s child? How did he even get laid?_

_Is that a relative?_

_I bet he kidnapped her._

_How in stars is that poor thing so comfortable next to him?_

_That can’t possibly be a child, there’s no way._

_I need to lay off that, now I’m seeing things._

Clenching his fists as he continued to stride forward, Kylo tried to block out the questions, trying to remain focused on the essential components of the day. He had to report to the command center and to Snoke, first and foremost. If he could get through those tasks with no trouble, the day would pass with far more ease than he was anticipating. Rounding another corner, Kylo finally reached the command center. Checking for Amra at his side, Kylo quickly peered down to the floor through the visor of his mask, luckily finding her craning her head to see his mask. Looking back into the room Kylo sighed as he strode in, Amra following close behind, past the bustle of officers and lieutenants, too consumed with their work to even notice Amra. From her point of view, Amra’s eyes were wide with wonder, scanning the entirety of the room. All the flashing buttons, blinking screens and various sounds had her fascinated. Where she was from, there was not nearly this much technology, not to mention technology this advanced, for her to interact with or see. She could only imagine what all of these strange gadgets were capable of. Reaching the center of the room Kylo came to a halt, straightening his broad shoulders as he stood before Hux.

“General Hux, what did your men find from the raid?”

“They have yet to find any vital intel but there is a potential coordinate map that could lead us to their base, as well as their secondary base. It seems they are somewhere close to the Eilinium system.”

Kylo nodded, clasping his hands behind his back, much like Hux had his.

“Was any intel collected on the whereabouts of Skywalker?”

“Not to my knowledge. It is to be assumed he will be with the Resistance however. According to the last time you had crossed paths with him, he should have left that island by now. He’s likely on the move.”

Nodding once again, Kylo looked out the viewport, contemplating where in the galaxy Luke could possibly disappear to. If the scavenger was with him, he would likely try to return to the Resistance, though he would never stay for long in fears of endangering them. Turning his gaze back to Hux after a moment he gave another short nod.

“That will suffice for now. I will expect a squadron assembled to assist in locating him. The Knights of Ren will personally accompany me to any such location found.”

Seeing Hux before him, Kylo could suddenly see that Hux was no longer looking to Kylo but to the ground beneath them. Feeling Hux’s emotions go from indifference to curiosity Kylo followed his gaze through the visor, to see Amra. Immediately looking back up Kylo was met with Hux’s sneer and piercing blue eyes.

“Ren…why is there a child accompanying you?”

Trying to stand as straight as he could, Kylo stiffened his posture, assuring his shoulders looked as broad as they truly were. “I found her in the raid. A survivor, and…a dormant force sensitive.”

Hux arched a brow, “You hesitated.”

Locking his jaw, Kylo’s tone grew more rigid through the modulator.

“A man of military method such as yourself doesn’t often appreciate or respect the abilities of force users. …Why would I be so eager to tell you?”

Still skeptical, Hux looked down to Amra, taking in her appearance, her wide brown eyes and her small frame attempting to hide behind Kylo’s legs. Glaring back at Kylo, Hux smirked.

“Careful Ren…we wouldn’t want another…incident.”

Turning on his heel instantly, already knowing that Kylo would be seething with anger underneath that contraption, Hux made his way out of the control room. As the leather of his gloves strained, his nostrils flared, Kylo followed Hux’s motions out of the room, already fantasizing about how he would make him pay for such backhanded comments. He could already hear the satisfying crunch and thud Hux’s back would make as it hit one of the metal walls of the base, leaving an impressive dent.

Just as he made the move to follow Hux he suddenly caught a glimpse of Amra. Beneath his robes she was attempting to wrap herself around his calf once again bringing her small limbs to lock herself onto his. Coming to a pause he now kept his gaze on her. Her doe eyes looked up to him, somewhere between concern and endearing comfort as she rested her head against his knee. Within that instant, his anger disipated, now more focused on her. Sighing as he realized she was not budging despite the movement of his leg, Kylo gave up. Reluctantly he left her wrapped around his calf as he walked back out into the hallways to his next destination.

* * *

 

Knocking on the blast doors, Kylo waited with Amra standing quietly at his side for (Y/N) to let them in. Holding his mask underneath one arm, as the other hung at his side, Kylo tried to even out his breathing. Though Amra would not yet have to see the face of Snoke, he was more than anxious to hear what the Supreme Leader would think of her. Kylo knew (Y/N) was right, that the Supreme Leader didn’t need to know the truth, yet the part of him that had been in such loyal service to him feared what would come of this meeting. He was hesitant to admit his growing doubt in Snoke, yet he was already anticipating having to figure out a way to both obey him and assure Amra was safe. After years of mental manipulation, Kylo was still struggling to grip onto the idea that the Supreme Leader did not always have his best interest. Looking at this small girl next to him however, it was slowly becoming clearer, only adding to the instances where he came to grips with where that guidance had led him.

As a hissing sound finally emerged Kylo looked to the doors to see (Y/N) turning to face him, offering him a short nod.

“Afternoon.”

Kylo tilted his head, “You don’t have to be formal about it.”

“Ok…afternoon…Kylo.”

Giving her a nod he walked into the quarters, as (Y/N) smiled down at Amra who was looking up to her with glittering and curious brown eyes.

“And good afternoon to you too Amra.”

Making his way over to the living room of (Y/N)’s quarters, Kylo gestured for Amra to sit on one of the couches. Amra nodded, trying to climb up onto the adult sized furniture, her short legs struggling to grip onto the leather as easily as her small fists. Kylo turned to face (Y/N).

“So what do you need?”

“I need you to watch her for me.”

“Why?”

Kylo quickly looked over to Amra, who was finally successfully pulling herself onto the leather cushions, distracted by her feat. Turning back to (Y/N), eyes filled with concern, Kylo released a faint sigh.

“I’m meeting with the Supreme Leader. …I don’t want her there. I don’t know what’s going to happen. Hux is already onto me. If something changes in our plan, I’ll be sure to alert you. If it comes to that, I…I need you to help me hide her, or something.”

Looking over, (Y/N) watched Amra settle herself into the black leather couch, just barely kicking her small legs with a grin on her face as she looked around the room.

“…You don’t have to listen to him Kylo.”

“It’s easy to say (Y/N), it’s not easy to do.”

Shaking her head (Y/N) rolled her eyes.

“Kylo…look…obviously you have a much more complicated and convoluted relationship with the Supreme Leader than I do…but please…no matter what he says, consider her.”

Kylo looked over to Amra whose gaze caught his, smiling at him. Feeling a weight push against his heart he released a faint breath. Her fate laid in his hands.

“…You said it yourself, she’s surprisingly safer here with us than out there in the galaxy. …Please, don’t be weak in will just because it’s Snoke. …You finally did something with your own judgement. Don’t spoil it.”

Turning back to face (Y/N) Kylo nodded, flaring his nostrils faintly as his eyes fluttered shut for a moment. The stress of the meeting was finally weighing on him physically. His heart was beating rapidly, his palms were sweating from beneath the leather of his gloves, his chest felt as though the muscles beneath his flesh were crushing his insides. This meeting was going to determine Amra’s fate, possibly even his own or (Y/N)’s. Suddenly he felt the soft caress of (Y/N)’s hand, gently gliding up his bicep, an endearing look of empathy in her (Y/E/C) eyes.

“You always have me on your side, no matter what…remember that.”

He nodded, leaning his head close enough to plant a soft kiss to (Y/N)’s lips. Resting his forehead to hers for a moment he released another sigh as he kept his eyes shut.

“Thank you.”

Turning back towards Amra, Kylo made his way over to the couch, crouching down to her eye level.

“Amra, you remember (Y/N) right?”

Amra hesitantly looked up to her, evaluating her appearance before giving Kylo a nod.

“She’s going to take care of you today ok?”

Amra sat there motionless, her expression blank. Kylo could already feel the drop in her enthusiasm. Somehow, over the short amount of time she had been in Kylo’s presence, she had grown greatly attached to him, seemingly afraid of others.

“You’re in good hands. I’ll be back by dinner. Ok?”

Standing up to his full height once again he released a sigh, preparing to make his way out. (Y/N) gave him one last peck to the cheek before he placed his helmet in his palms.

“Just remember, you sense the force, we’ll train her, she stays safe.”

He nodded, raising the helmet above his head. Suddenly he felt a tug from the bottom of his robes, as if he had stepped on them. From below, was Amra, clutching a side of his robes, her doe eyes looking at him perplexed.

“No Amra, I have to leave, you stay here with (Y/N).”

The instant drop of her curious nature hit Kylo like a rock, as her small smile faded and her emotions grew to a deep blue. Guilt flowed through him as he felt her declining optimism. He released a sigh, holding onto his helmet for a moment more under his arm.

“Amra, I promise I’m not leaving for good. I’m going to a meeting, a meeting not for children. It won’t take long, and I’ll be back before you know it.”

Amra’s eyes stayed focused on his face, though still soft and drooping.

“I promise.”

Though still upset, Amra looked to (Y/N) then back to Kylo. She slowly nodded as she took a step back from him, her head dipping as if she were bowing to him. Kylo cleared his throat and gave her a single nod.

“Thank you. I’ll be back by dinner.”

“Ok.”

Placing his helmet over his raven locks, he made his way out of (Y/N)’s quarters, swiftly disappearing down the hall. (Y/N) cautiously turned towards Amra, arching a brow at her as she sat solemnly on the couch, head still dipped and legs barely swinging. The lack of experience (Y/N) had with children made her hesitant to approach, unsure of what was right to say. The sight of little Amra so disappointed however, was enough to push her forward, seating herself next to her.

“Don’t worry Amra he’ll be back. We can hangout until then.”

From Amra’s energy, (Y/N) could sense her hesitation, she had already grown fond of Kylo and was not readily open to accept everyone else. In her young and innocent mind, she thought that she would do everything and go everywhere with Kylo. After the moment of sudden overwhelming emotion they had shared on the battlefield, Amra thought Kylo was her new caretaker, on a 24/7 basis. The Knight of Ren however, was a busy man who did more than a few things children could be nowhere near. Clearing her throat (Y/N) turned to face Amra.

“You like holopads?”

* * *

 

In the massive and eerie lair, replicating the one that was once present aboard Starkiller, in which Snoke’s holo resided Kylo stood beside General Hux. The dark surroundings practically blended with Kylo’s robes, making him barely visible within, especially beside Hux and his pale skin contrasted with bright red hair.

“My troops reported back successfully, the Resistance scum was effectively brought to justice.”

Snoke faintly nodded, his large figure looming over the two men.

“Good, good. …And you…Kylo Ren. …What developments do you bring me?”

Gulping beneath his mask, Kylo tried to keep his anxiety at bay, to pass through this meeting with little to no conflict.

“I found a child…a girl…bound to be strong in the force.”

Snoke leaned forward, his sunken eyes narrowing at Kylo.

“A girl?”

“Yes, her abilities are dormant, but waiting to be trained. I removed her from the village, to ensure the Resistance wouldn’t find her before we did. …She could be vital to our succession.”

Snoke’s mouth curled into a scowl, as if infuriated, yet Kylo could sense he was grappling with curiosity. Ever since Kylo had completed his training, Snoke had moved his focus; the future. As an individual inclined to self serving deeds, especially ones that promised immortality, Snoke wanted to ensure that once his protege had deceased from their mortal state, there would be another to rise. Power was not something he would so easily give up, even in death. If Kylo had in fact found a child, able to be trained in the force, Snoke would at least be promised that the First Order would have a leader in the next generation. Though he always secretly campaigned for Kylo to have a child of his own flesh and blood, wanting that strong and undeniable presence of the force to be passed on, he was willing to take whatever he could get. Sitting up in his seat, stroking his chin, he looked down to Kylo’s expressionless mask, from beneath which Kylo was nervously awaiting a response. Releasing a sort of humming sigh, Snoke flicked his hand in a dismissive manner.

“The child will be yours to deal with. Surely if she is as powerful as you sense, you will train her as thoroughly as you have trained (Y/N).”

With an internal sigh of relief Kylo nodded, “Yes Supreme Leader.”

“But Ren.”

At that Kylo felt his shoulders instantly tense once again, already sensing that his sentiment was a trap. Now that he had grown more aware of Snoke’s manipulation, he could more easily identify when Snoke was baiting him or simply waiting for an opportune time to abuse him.

“If this child is not as strong as you say she is…you will have a replacement for me. …Won’t you?”

Gulping underneath the mask once again, Kylo nodded.

“I will not fail you Supreme Leader.”

With a deviously curled smirk, Snoke leaned back in his seat, seeming quite satisfied.

“Good. Now go. You are both dismissed.”

The hologram of Snoke slowly dissipated into the air, as if it were evaporating. Sneering as he turned to face Kylo, Hux looked over him skeptically.

“That child better assure our place in power for the future.”

Turning to Hux, Kylo towered over him, bringing the visor of his mask dangerously close to the flaring blue eyes.

“That child is none of your concern General Hux. I suggest you stick to your troopers and leave my students out of this.”

Not bothering to hear Hux’s snarky retort Kylo shoved past him, bumping shoulders as he made his way back out of the lair. He could at least be content that he had made it past the Supreme Leader at this capacity, the rest would all be a touch-and-go game.

* * *

 

“Amra, your buddy’s almost here. I can sense it.”

Hearing those words, she perked up the slightest from staring at the holopad, swinging her legs more excitedly as she looked over at (Y/N). (Y/N) flashed her a grin as she set out the last pieces to their meal.

“Then we’ll all sit together and eat, does that sound good?”

Amra nodded eagerly at (Y/N), slowly turning her attention back to the holopad with her wide eyes taking in all the bright imagery in front of her. Though nervous when Kylo had first left her behind, (Y/N) found Amra quite enjoyable to be around. She was still somewhat of a hassle to understand seeing as she somehow refused to speak, but she was a mellow and fairly light hearted child. The worst of (Y/N)’s fears were put to rest when realized Amra did not express distress in screams, but rather her body language. In the hours they spent together, (Y/N) learned to understand Amra to some degree, while Amra slowly grew more comfortable with (Y/N). Hearing the hiss of the blast doors (Y/N) looked up from the table setting to see Kylo glide into the room, instantly removing his helmet and placing it aside on a chair.

“Annnd he’s back.”

Kylo faintly smirked at (Y/N).

“How’d it go?”

Throwing himself into one of the chairs as it creaked from his weight, Kylo released a heavy sigh. Partially out of physical relief and partially out of mental relief from his meeting.

“She’s safe for now and we’re in the clear.”

(Y/N) smiled, feeling relieved herself at the news. Having interacted with Snoke many times before, as well as being involved with Kylo, she of course held her worries about what would be decided of Amra’s fate.

“Good. You hungry?”

Looking down at the table, realizing there was a spread of food sitting before him Kylo nodded, sitting up. Seating herself at the table, (Y/N) looked to Amra who was still staring at the holopad, swinging her legs happily.

“Hey Amra, come on! Dinner time.”

Finally looking up from the bright screen her big brown eyes met the table in front of her, finally seeing the set up. With an obvious glint of curiosity in her eyes she got up from the couch, shuffling her way over to the table. An adorably determined look played across her features as she climbed up the chair, faintly grunting as she pulled herself onto it. Watching her endearingly (Y/N) waited for her to settle into the chair before dishing up her dinner.

* * *

 

That night, Kylo slept more soundly than he had in weeks. The minor confirmation that Amra would be safe for now and that neither him or (Y/N) would suffer consequences for bringing her aboard, brought him a temporary feeling of peace. His eyes finally fell heavy with exhaustion as he drifted off into a deep, dreamless slumber. It was comforting, for once to have a mind entirely blank as he laid to rest in the late hours. A whole seven, peaceful, undisturbed series of hours. As the morning approached, Kylo’s eyes barely fluttering open, he heard a faint voice. One so soft he wasn’t sure what it was.

“Daddy.”

Still groggy in his state of mind, he was unable to make out the words properly, instead to him it sounded like a soft mumble of nonsense.

“Daddy.”

As his eyes started to open to the room around him he suddenly realized Amra was standing at his side of the bed, gently straining her arm to reach his forearm. Her small hand was gently moving the skin over his wrist, trying to catch his attention. In his sleepy haze, he was sure he had to be dreaming, yet the grip on his arm said otherwise. Even with as vivid of dreams as he had, he had never felt physical touch as real as the soft grip that was pulling at his arm.

“Daddy wake up.”

Suddenly hearing her words clearly, he arched a brow as he lifted his head from the pillow, hair disheveled and voice groggy.

“What?”

“I’m hungry.”

Propping himself up on his elbow he looked at Amra, still trying to evaluate if he was truly awake or not as his eyes barely held open. With how silent this child had been, he was convinced she was likely mute. The sound of her soft and small voice surely surprised Kylo, though he wasn’t sure what he expected to hear if she ever did speak.

“What’d you say?”

“I said I’m hungry.”

He let out a soft groan in response, his eyes falling shut again as he nodded.

_Hungry, that’s what she was saying._

Sitting up from his bed he stretched his limbs, humming at the pops and cracks his joints made. With a deep yawn he pulled himself out from the covers as he barely patted Amra’s head.

“Ok, ok. Just a minute.”

Amra nodded, smiling politely at him as she turned to go out to the kitchenette area.

“Ok daddy.”

Finally able to understand her, Kylo grew wide eyed. His gaze followed Amra who was bobbing her head excitedly as she made her way to the dining table. He had in fact heard her the first time. There was no mistake in that word, she meant to call him by that name. Intentionally.

_Oh no._


End file.
